


饮食男女（中&下一）（补档）

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

麻油鸡面线。适量鸡腿切块，适量面线，大片生姜，麻油，米酒，鸡汤。

该是作为夜宵的食物。有段时间里，吴世勋把它当早餐，常常缠着张艺兴央对方做给自己吃。

大早上吃肉，也不怕腻。

我还在长身体啊。

……谬论。

说归说，到底还是应了吴世勋的要求。

干锅煎姜片去除水分，再入麻油煸炒至边缘卷起，切块鸡腿肉炒至表面金黄，加米酒，加鸡汤，炖煮入味。捞出鸡腿再放面线，中火三分钟即可出锅。最后撒葱花装饰。

比起工序繁杂的功夫菜，这道麻油鸡面线再简单不过了。却需要张艺兴早起半小时准备——那位嘴刁的小少爷不喜欢吃隔夜的肉类。鸡腿肉必须现做现吃。

难伺候，太难伺候。然而张艺兴还是心甘情愿顺了小少爷的意。

被好友说中——他被爱情蒙蔽双眼，甘愿洗手作羹汤。

张艺兴倒是不太喜欢早起食肉，总觉得腻，吃完胃里不舒服。他更习惯以清粥和小菜作为早餐。煮得烂烂的、糯糯的白米粥上撒一把花生碎和海苔丝，佐一碟自己腌得酱黄瓜或者酱萝卜。即可。

两人面对面碗对碗吃过这一顿早餐，张艺兴开车去酒店上班，吴世勋搭乘地铁前往工作室。

午饭各自解决。酒店的条件很好，员工餐比馆子的家常菜还好吃，主食水果甜点一应俱全。张艺兴从不担心没胃口。就是苦了吴世勋。工作室周围吃了个遍，时间一长，天天都为中午吃什么发愁。没认识张艺兴之前，基本就随便应付过去，认识以后，开始为不方便的交通发愁。

要是酒店开在工作室旁边多好啊……

和哥哥们聊天时不小心说漏嘴，二哥坏笑着打量吴世勋，怎么从前都没见你抱怨过？

吴世勋张张嘴巴，想着干脆顺手推舟出柜算了，可转念再一想，这样严肃的事情还是要同张艺兴商量好。只得乖巧回答，我这不是想去蹭饭嘛。

大哥接过话头，凉兮兮打趣他，我看你不是想蹭饭，是挂羊头卖狗肉。

啊呀，他有这么明显？

二哥尚且不知情，吵吵嚷嚷要吴世勋老实交代，他不肯说，借口太晚要赶不上地铁末班车，遂溜之大吉。

回到同居的住处，又换汤不换药的和张艺兴抱怨了一通。对方沉默几秒，语重心长说道，阿勋，我还没准备好。

言下之意，尚未做好公开秘密的准备。

那时候的吴世勋满心满眼都是如何向家里公开的烦恼，压根顾不上张艺兴家里是个什么情况，幼稚的追问对方什么时候可以说再不说非得憋死不可。

张艺兴低低叹气，揉了揉吴世勋的发顶，说，再等等吧。

于是，不能昭告天下的憋闷化作凶猛情欲，推着他，赶着他，不知疲倦的向恋人索取安慰。

直到继父去世，他躲在已是前男友的张艺兴怀里——对，那时他们已经分手了——忍了许久的眼泪终于痛快哭出来，像走丢的孩子，无助且孤单，哭得上气不接下气。

兴兴，我没有爸爸了……再也没有了……

张艺兴温暖柔软的手掌轻轻拍着他的肩胛骨，安眠曲从嘴边溢出，他听着，情绪逐渐稳定。

一曲毕，张艺兴缓缓开口，你比我强太多。指腹细细揩去他脸上的泪，他听见对方犹如梦呓的声音，你还可以哭，我却连家都回不了。

那时才知道张艺兴念大学时就向家里出柜，父母没有那么开明，当即同他断绝关系不再来往。

怨不得逢年过节从未见到张艺兴回家。

吴世勋胡乱抹去眼泪，断断续续抽噎道，没关系，兴兴，我给你家。

对方脸上有复杂神色一闪而过，他后知后觉自己说错话，道歉的话却被张艺兴阻止——

我就当是做梦。

遥远的梦，或许一辈子都实现不了的、遥远的梦。

吴世勋从久远的梦里醒来，床头灯亮着，身侧床铺空荡荡。他起身走出卧室，一眼就看见他的前男友在厨房忙碌。夜宵的香味争先恐后钻进鼻子。伸了个懒腰慢悠悠走过去，从后面抱住对方，脑袋枕着对方肩膀，小狗似的蹭来蹭去。

“麻油鸡面线？”

“狗鼻子。”

“嗯，我属狗，当然是狗鼻子。”

轻笑落入耳朵，吴世勋看了看头顶暖黄小灯，恍惚觉得他们没有分手，他和张艺兴还在热恋中。可是周遭陌生的家具布置无声提醒他眼前现实。

“还习惯这儿吗？”

张艺兴回头看他，眉眼弧度比暖黄灯光还柔软，“挺好，谢谢你的关心，吴世勋。”

分手之后，张艺兴暂时搬到酒店宿舍居住。虽然离工作地址近了，但人来人往，张艺兴又是个讨厌被打扰的人，没多久便开始重新找房子。找来找去找了好久，怎都不合心意，偶然和吴世勋说起，后者面上不动声色，第二天就把这事拜托给朋友。非常顺利，一周后，张艺兴带着行李箱搬进来。

不敢说中间有自己介入，生怕前男友为了避嫌或者其他什么拒绝他的好意。他比谁都清楚，张艺兴看上去温顺如同绵羊，实则比犄角粗壮的公山羊还难缠。

面线出锅，摆上鸡腿切块，撒上香葱，吴世勋一点停顿都没有便端起碗大快朵颐。

比酒店大师傅的手艺要好千百倍。

所谓洗手作羹汤。

当一碗面线下了肚，又一口气喝光浓汤，吴世勋终于能抽出空仔细看一看他的前男友。

妈妈住院前，两人就因为工作忙碌有月余没见。张艺兴闻讯赶来时还穿着旧T恤和睡裤，以及一条花里胡哨的围裙——前几天约好这周末也就是今天坐下来好好吃一顿饭，然后该干嘛干嘛。起大早跑去菜市场买回一堆食材。他接到电话那会儿正忙着处理剁椒鱼头要用的胖头鱼。

病房外除了吴世勋还有金家的两兄弟，以及他后悔介绍给金钟大认识的好友——边伯贤。

张艺兴何其聪明，几番审视便知道吴世勋的妈妈为何突然住院。霎时间有自责涌入心头，开口便是一句“是我错”。吴世勋最听不得他说这话，将将要和他吵起来。金珉锡拦住二人，劝了几句便带着边伯贤离开，剩下他和吴世勋还有金钟大，再然后，金钟大进去病房守着妈妈，空旷安静的走廊只有他们二人了。

那时候妈妈已经昏睡一天一夜，吴世勋也就一天一夜没合眼。见对方神色疲倦懒得说话，张艺兴也只好生生憋住疑问。

这会儿总算得了闲，迎着吴世勋暧昧的目光，张艺兴小心翼翼问道：“夫人怎么知道的？”

吴世勋叹口气道：“和我们当初差不多。”

当初，当初吴世勋跑去国外拍外景，忙忙碌碌将近一个月，有时差拦着，两人只能依靠聊天软件简单说几句以解思念。待回来处理完毕剩余的工作，吴世勋迫不及待跑去酒店找张艺兴。

连跨出办公室下楼开个房的时间都舍不得浪费。拥吻着，推搡着，满腔思念皆化作热吻绽放于两人唇边。黏糊糊的情话也没说上两句便脱了衣服双双倒在沙发上要行那媾和之事。

吴世勋太着急，急得忘记锁好门。

张艺兴太想他，忘了提醒吴世勋锁好门。

办公室铺了吸音地毯，他和张艺兴谁都没有听见皮包落地的声音，直到飞过来的杯子砸上身后墙壁，哗啦一声巨响，两人惊慌抬头，发现吴世勋的妈妈就站在不远处，脸色发白，嘴唇发青，抖索着手指恨恨骂了句不知廉耻。

妈妈出身书香门第，教养良好，除了骂不知廉耻再不会骂其他，却又气得不行，直直冲过来就是一巴掌扇在吴世勋脸上，宝石戒指划破脸，一道出血的红印刺疼了张艺兴的眼睛。赶在第二个巴掌落下之前，他想都没想就拦在吴世勋身前。妈妈气急了，力气使得猛，张艺兴被打得趔趄几步摔倒在地。后来便是听不完的责骂，无休止的争吵与冷战——他和吴世勋，吴世勋和妈妈。人人有份。

再后来——再后来就是现在这样了。

新住处的厨房和以前一样，都是开放式。吴世勋一眼就看见堆满料理台的食材。尚未处理干净的胖头鱼特别显眼。鱼眼睛已经白了。鱼头和鱼身要断不断。剖开的鱼肚子外面还挂着几丝干掉的血迹。空气里弥漫着淡淡的腥味。

必须要承认的是，心里面这会儿百味杂陈。

张艺兴喜食海鲜却抗拒一切鱼类。本人的原话：死气沉沉的鱼眼睛太渗人。之后学做菜，鱼类菜肴就是座绕不过去的大山，只能硬着头皮上。吴世勋仍然记得张艺兴第一次杀鱼如何狼狈——闭着眼睛杀鱼可还行？杀一半嗷嗷乱叫着扔了剪刀可还行？味道不对却嘴犟是鱼跟他过不去可还行？他作为“观众”，看到一半笑得肚子痛。

吴世勋你再笑就给我滚出去。

张艺兴你要学会接受批评。

前男友恨恨剜他一眼，不听，闭嘴，不接受。

印象里的张艺兴通常是高冷严肃的状态，很少露出孩子气的一面，如今被他窥见，如获至宝。

想起这些曾经的趣事，绷了一天一夜的神经总算有放松迹象。

习惯性的，绕去对面张艺兴身侧，指尖撩开对方额发，指腹沿着脸颊轮廓细细抚过，他低下头，轻轻一吻落在唇边。

张艺兴生来一副饱满嘴唇，下唇中间位置有道浅浅的沟壑。吴世勋最喜欢那道浅痕，做爱的时候喜欢边咬着那处边耸动腰部，时常换来对方笑骂他是没教好的小狗，他倒不生气，就是进出的频率更快气力更重，絮絮叨叨说些荤话。

吻从浅尝转至厮磨，能感觉到唇部的毛细血管纷纷炸裂，带动有一段时间未被满足的生理欲望。吴世勋压着张艺兴压在料理台边沿，双手托起对方的屁股，半搂半抱拥入怀中。

粗喘从几乎不可见的缝隙中溢出，粗喘带来的热气喷在脸颊与发顶。吴世勋心里发热，胯下更是热得不行不行，矮了身嘬吸对方白净胸口。两只手也不老实，一只沿着裤腰伸进去揉搓大腿根，另一只撬开张艺兴的嘴巴搅弄舌头。他的前男友就抱着他的手像在品尝冰淇淋一般舔舐指缝和指腹。模仿性交动作似的，一面缓缓吞吐，一面用上目线看他。湿漉漉的触感钻进皮肉，心尖都发痒。

余光瞟见那些食材，吴世勋哑着嗓子问：“今天本来打算做什么菜？”

张艺兴气喘吁吁地回答：“剁椒鱼头……上海青炒香菇……唔，别咬我……酿青椒……还有酥皮鸭……”

“没有冬瓜汆丸子？”

“你、你不喜欢虾皮……”

一时间晃了神，分不清时间点所在的位置，想不起他们是否已经分手。

捧着张艺兴的脸颊，吴世勋凝望那双湿漉漉的下垂眼，又靠近，额头贴额头，低语道：“我没想到你还留着那条围裙……”

啊，那条围裙，白天来不及脱下的那条围裙。

偶然一次在助手的手机里看到那条围裙。蕾丝花边，小兔子图案，蓬蓬裙似的下摆设计。哪里像围裙，倒像情趣服装。吴世勋咬着嘴唇笑得极坏，偷偷把围裙买了回来。当天晚上就软磨硬泡非要张艺兴穿，里面还不能穿衣服，搞什么裸体围裙。张艺兴被他缠得烦，不情不愿的从了。

颇有少女心的围裙挂在那人单薄身体，配着唇红齿白发丝垂顺的模样，吴世勋跟禽兽似的，生生操肿了张艺兴的屁股。

这会儿他陷入对往事的怀念中，打算再死缠烂打一次，央张艺兴穿上围裙给他操。

“别，我不想穿……”

“不想穿为什么还留着？”

张艺兴停了停，说：“忘记扔了……”

也不知道怎么就触到逆鳞——按张艺兴的脾性，留下反而奇怪，啊，可能就是这点吧，什么都扔了，唯独这条围裙没有扔。所以无意间给了他念想，所以“忘记扔”的借口听上去特别惹人厌烦。

吴世勋看都不看就把围裙扔进垃圾箱，叛逆的等待张艺兴的反应。前男友只是平静的看了他几秒，“我的东西还轮不到你来扔。”

“怎么就轮不到！”

“凭什么呢？我们分手了，吴世勋。”

抑扬顿挫的话语像榔头，敲碎他最后一点耐心。

“张艺兴，”他咬牙切齿，“我用不着你来提醒！”

前男友仍然平静，黑漆漆的眸子里没有任何波澜，好像在看陌生人。

这实在让吴世勋接受不能，他想，你又凭什么呢？凭什么比我还快的接受了这个事实。

无奈的、沉重的深呼吸传进耳朵，“回去吧，阿姨还病着。”

“大哥在医院，我明天白天过去。”

“阿姨半夜醒来不见你，肯定知道你来找我，到时候——”

又来，又要重复那些无聊的自责话吗？

吴世勋躁郁极了，恨恨瞪着张艺兴，“什么都别说，我不听。”

张艺兴大约也是急眼了，拔高嗓子吼他：“你知道我要说什么吗！吴世勋你能不能改改你自以为是的毛病！幼稚！无聊！”

那么，又要重复那些跨不过去的、无休止的矛盾吗？

然而张艺兴单方面止住话头，推开他径自回去卧室。

“吴世勋，我不会跟你吵架，没意义的。我们什么都不是。”

那股子软糯糯的南方口音仍在，本应是为之迷恋的抑扬顿挫，此刻听来却无比刺耳。

曾自我反省过，为什么能特别无耻的在提出分手后又提出做炮友的要求？吴世勋始终想不明白。这种要求任谁听来都会觉得特别无耻特别操蛋吧。偏偏张艺兴答应了，反对的意思都没有，眨眨眼，点点头，答应他了。

窃喜的同时觉着自己挺不要脸的，可转念一想，张艺兴能答应他不也不是“不要脸”吗。

那会儿，吴世勋看着给自己口交的张艺兴，故意问道：“怎么就答应我了？”

前男友松开嘴，抹干净下巴沾上的体液，一边往他身上坐一边回答：“就当我不要脸吧。”

好一个“不谋而合”。

吴世勋心里发笑，抱着人压在床上开始他们的另一段关系。

其实这话他很久以前问过一回，却是不同的心境和意味。

彼时的吴世勋虽然有过恋爱经验，也抱过女孩子，可是和男人还是头一回。他什么都不懂，张艺兴只好手把手教他。费了好大劲总算上垒成功，那人躲在他身下呼哧呼哧笑他。

“自尊心”被嘲笑，他孩子气的咬住对方锁骨放狠话：“不许笑，不然干死你。”

张艺兴抿着嘴，一双下垂眼轻轻弯起，柔柔的，懒洋洋的说：“阿勋怎么像个小孩子。”

他不甘示弱，伸出舌尖舔了舔被咬红的皮肉，“你怎么就答应我这个‘小孩子’了？”

下垂眼转了一圈，而后闪着亮光看他，“觉着阿勋可爱，特别孩子气那种可爱。”

“没了？不是因为爱我？”

张艺兴想了想回答道：“离爱还有一点距离，现在是喜欢。”

那么很久很久后的现在呢？经历过不少坎坷挫折后的现在，有没有从喜欢进阶到爱。

随即为这份无聊的疑惑感到可笑。都分手了，谈个屁的进阶。都被用看陌生人的眼光看着，还谈个屁的爱。

这次争吵之后，吴世勋有一段时间没联络张艺兴，同样的，他也没收到对方任何的消息。似乎都默认炮友关系的结束。也因着时间的前进而逐渐习惯。非要说有什么不习惯的，大概是再也尝不到那碗麻油鸡面线。

饮食方面恢复到从前的随便打发。有时候早上来不及，干脆切片吐司和袋装牛奶就打发了。

以前张艺兴来了兴致，时不时趁午休给他送饭。

长方形的三层便当盒加一个小小的圆形乐扣盒。便当盒最上层是两道素菜，凉拌豇豆和酸辣白菜，又或者是炖冬瓜和清炒芥蓝。中间是荤菜，通常按照吴世勋的口味来。红烧小排，油煎鳕鱼，炖牛肉，清蒸虾。最底一层为主食。他挑嘴，不喜欢圆胖的珍珠米，喜欢细长的香米。夏天，圆形乐扣盒里要么装着绿豆汤，要么是冰镇过的红豆沙。到了冬天，有三丝汤和排骨汤。

仔细算算，约莫走过一个春夏秋冬。

这些日子吴世勋过得没精打采，唯一的好消息只有妈妈出院。

那天他和两位哥哥一同去接妈妈，一家四口被和谐安宁的气氛包围，仿佛争吵与冷战从不存在。但吴世勋明白，气氛之下有多少暗流在涌动——坐在前排的二哥偷偷用手机回消息，大哥看见了，虽没有说话，却明显皱了皱眉。他坐在后排，有一搭没一搭和妈妈聊天，至于说了什么，后来再想起竟是一点都不记得。只记得经过酒店时，习惯性张望高处的窗户。窗户后面有张艺兴，想见也不想见的张艺兴。

吃过饭，妈妈先他们睡下。金珉锡回书房处理公务，剩吴世勋和金钟大坐在客厅看综艺节目。

手机铃声响起，二哥偷偷瞟了他一眼，走去偏厅接电话。他只当什么都不知道，努力融入综艺节目中无聊的老梗。不多时，返回客厅的金钟大脸上有明显犹疑神色，看着吴世勋欲言又止。

心中明白了几分，他压低声音悄悄说：“要去就去，我给你挡着。”

“谢谢你，阿勋。”

“一家人，客气什么。”停了停，他羡慕的说：“辰哥，我真羡慕你。”

金钟大只当吴世勋羡慕自己顶住妈妈的压力，无奈的笑了笑，回他道：“我也想过分手。”

“不，我羡慕你还能有个说话的人，我和他……除了吵架上床，已经没话可说了。”

“阿勋，我知道我这话挺那什么的，但就是这样，”金钟大坐正身子看向吴世勋，“人要向前看，总被困在过去不是好事。”

他笑，“什么是好事，什么又是坏事。”

“或许……彻彻底底的分开，再也不见。”

吴世勋何其敏感，二哥眼中闪过的古怪神色被他敏锐的捕捉到。他眯着眼睛，询问的视线牢牢盯着金钟大不放。

好半晌，对方轻轻叹气，“珉哥不让我和你说，但我觉得总瞒着你不行。”猫眼似的眸子直勾勾看向吴世勋，“你也知道，爸爸在世的时候一直想把酒楼开去海外，珉哥接手后终于有了眉目，那地方什么都有就是缺人，缺老手，艺兴哥……是最好的人选。”

吴世勋攥紧手里的杯子，听着不像自己声音的语调从自己的嘴巴里蹦出来，干涩，酸苦。

“所以……他要走了？”

“下月初。”

奇怪，怎么接受竟然大于了不舍。


	2. Chapter 2

大抵是继承了父亲骨子里的“克己”，金珉锡自认能做到时刻清醒冷静。但就像菜肴之于父亲的意义——毕生中大半的热情与疯狂都给了厨房，两个弟弟对于金珉锡来说，不动则已，一动，便是摧毁清醒头脑的头号敌人。

他始终想不明白自小就温顺听话的弟弟们怎么一夜之间性格突变——撞了南墙也不回头。难不成是迟来的青春期？别逗了，又不是没经历过弟弟们的青春期。这俩小崽子最多翘课打游戏，跟女同学说句话脸都红的跟东星斑似的。

啧，这条东星斑还是蒸过头了，鱼肉不弹牙，鱼皮也没有太多的胶质感。

多好一条红东，可惜了。

前几日妈妈终于出院，一直想着亲自下厨房做上几道好菜，今天总算腾出时间。翻了翻爸爸留下的菜谱，挑了几道清淡爽口的菜。清蒸东星斑，花生莲藕炖猪脚，茶树菇烧鸡，蚝油春笋，罗汉斋，还有一道马蹄银耳羹。他不常下厨，会做的也只有这些父亲经常做的家常菜。

“我倒是觉得不错，”妈妈说道，“尤其这道炖猪脚，跟你爸爸做得没区别。”

知是妈妈安慰自己，他也不好再摆出丧气情绪，抓了抓头发，白日里总是梳得整齐的额发此刻软塌塌贴着额头，有那么几缕因为他抓揉的动作翘起来，哪里有28岁的样子，像极爸爸年轻时的模样。

“你和你爸爸太像了。不光是脸，强迫症，完美主义。”

气氛在无意间走向低沉，金珉锡避重就轻回应道：“要是厨艺也像爸爸就好了，爸爸总说我没天分，有时候脾气上来连厨房都不让我进。”

妈妈轻笑出声：“在他眼里谁都没有天分，我也是，别人都以为你爸爸心疼我才不让我进厨房，哪里知道他是怕我弄坏他的神庙。”

或许是想起了往事，妈妈苍白的脸上浮现许久未见的喜悦。金珉锡悄悄松了口气，顺着这个话题和妈妈聊了起来。期间，用余光瞟着两个弟弟。阿辰倒还好，神态看起来很是放松，阿勋……

“阿勋，不舒服吗？”妈妈夹起一筷子鱼肉放进吴世勋的碗内，母子像极的眉眼目光灼灼盯着小儿子。

吴世勋头也不抬，声音闷闷地：“我想吃麻油鸡面线。”

金珉锡心里咯噔一声。

糟糕，要坏事。

幸好妈妈并未察觉出不对劲，只责怪的说：“你哥哥难得下厨一回，就你爱挑三拣四。”

眼瞅着继弟要张嘴反驳，金珉锡连忙踢了踢吴世勋的脚背，面上也使眼色，一场战争总算避免。

一顿饭有惊无险度过。饭后，金珉锡同吴世勋说起，继弟高大清瘦的身板在灯光下显得孤独，他便不好再说重话，心里挑了挑措辞，叮嘱道：“别忘了我跟你说过什么。”

“我记得，不能再惹妈妈生气。”

他又说：“一碗麻油鸡面线而已，到底不是主食。”

“你说他不是他就不是了？主次这东西还不是人自己定的规矩。”

一双深邃眉眼里尽是倔强，还有那么点无奈。金珉锡看着，突然烦躁的紧。他一口气喝光杯子里剩余的红酒，一字一句说道：“爸爸已经不在了，我和阿辰从小就没有妈妈，我不想这个家就这样散了，妈妈也不想，你——你也不想的，对吧？”

吴世勋却答非所问：“张艺兴要去海外是吗？”

他梗了一下，没好气的说：“知道还问。”

继弟脸上渐渐浮现微笑，深邃眉眼弯成月牙形状，“哥放心，我们早就分手了。”

放心个屁。分手了还隔三差五的见面？分手了还不管他的阻拦硬是要告知对方自己亲妈住院的消息？安得什么心？没安好心！

“我也没办法，哥，那时候我满脑子都是他。”吴世勋抹了把脸，双眼眺望远方，那些霓虹灯落进他眼底，却比枯树还寂寥。

——哥，我就是想看看他。

彼时吴世勋巴巴恳求自己的模样仍萦绕于脑海。他气坏了，爸爸遗传给他的“克己”对上弟弟的倔强霎时间无影无踪。他夺走手机狠狠摔在地上，指着继弟的鼻子大骂不孝骂他是不是想气死妈妈，相对的，吴世勋异常冷静，与妈妈像极的眉眼里没有一丝波澜，安静的，定定的，看着他。

——哥，我只想看看他。

真是，真的是倒了八辈子血霉。

之后回到酒店，宴席开始前在后厨走廊碰见张艺兴，对方欲言又止，他也差不多猜到没说出口的话是什么，本着工作第一，便说了些安慰性质的场面话。其实心里还是埋怨的，要不是这个人，两个弟弟怎么会接二连三的往“火坑”里跳，以致后来的人员调动便带了些报复性质。没曾想，张艺兴竟爽快答应下来，倒是害他一个措手不及。

会议结束后，又把人叫去办公室单独谈话，翻来覆去说了一通，无非是希望张艺兴再不要和吴世勋来往，彻底断个干净。青年始终低着头听他说话，末了，点点头说：“我明白您的意思，家不能散，您放心，这次出去就不再回来了。”

按理说，有了这样一席保证应该能安心的——至少张艺兴这边不会出什么岔子，难就难在他那个狗脾气的弟弟。

当知道吴世勋和张艺兴的关系时，他难免惊诧了好久，那一瞬间脑子里千回百转什么念头都往出飞什么结果都要想一遍。不赞同是小，更多是害怕继弟将来受伤害，外界的伤害，彼此给的伤害，说不好的事儿。

曾暗示过吴世勋，这样的关系没有任何前景可言，早晚要死在太阳下，对方正忙着整理外拍的相片，头低着，神情专注看着一张张背景五颜六色的人像，突地就停下来，眼神温柔神态宁静。金珉锡好奇，凑过去瞄了一眼——除了他那个部下还能是谁。相片里的人表情缱绻，黑发被风吹起，虚着眼睛眺望远方，一身简单的白T黑裤，哪里有工作时严肃冷淡的模样，倒像个懒洋洋的艺术家。好半天，继弟才轻飘飘回他，我愿意死在太阳底下。

还能说什么呢？这是打算撞上南墙也不回头了。

掰弯直男这事放在从前是想都不敢想的。千言万语汇成一句话——作孽。从意识到自己的性取向那天开始，张艺兴始终避免与直男有过多的感情方面接触，久而久之，竟是连正常的情绪抒发都要思虑好久。

好友劝他，再这样憋下去早晚得憋出毛病。

谁说的？我有定期找人解决生理需求。他没心没肺的反驳。

好友无奈的摇摇头，戳他脑门，炮友和爱人能一样吗。

说到底，还是人性更复杂，他自认摸不清别人，更摸不清自己，与其两败俱伤，不如从未踏出那一步。

但世事总是无常的，谁也说不好爱情先来临还是明天先来临。

吴世勋那个人啊，单用眼睛看就知道是无忧无虑的富二代，性格也如此，直白的，大胆的，在得知他喜欢男人的第二天依然义无反顾去找他，说什么就算自己是直的现在也弯了要他负责。完完全全温室里长大的少爷口吻。

张艺兴不仅是额角突突的跳，一颗心更是跳得跟犯了心脏病似的。那一刻脑子发懵嘴巴打磕绊，看了好半天对面的弯弯笑眼都不知道该说什么。后来好友问他，怎么就破戒答应了一个直男。他想了想，用他那股子带着南方口音的语调缓缓地说，你不知道，他像个孩子一样跟我撒娇耍赖，我从没见过这样的人，我见过的人不是像我一样顾虑太多就是只图一时的欢愉，可我在他眼里只看到期盼和不设防，跟只小狗似的，围着我转，你也知道的，我想要个一辈子，就算他不能给我实质性的一辈子，但他有这份儿心，足够了。

性格里的浪漫主义令张艺兴说了很多没头没尾的话，可说来说去说了这许多，掰开了揉碎了只有吴世勋三个字。怨不得好友烦他，吐槽他不是来诉苦水是来秀恩爱。

跟吴世勋说过这些吗？

没有，他摇头，不敢说，怕期望越大失望越大。

难道不说就不会失望？张艺兴沉默了，尤其听见电话里的吴世勋在爸爸去世的当晚、带着哭腔跟他说想吃麻油鸡面线，他觉得心里面有什么崩塌了，再不想考虑“毁约”带来的后果，满心满眼都是那小孩儿哭鼻子的模样，像被他丢弃的宠物，哼哼唧唧讨他的好。明明一开始放弃的人不是自己啊——不，现在想来，的确是他主动放弃。

被吴世勋的妈妈发现后，第一个念头就是逃跑。辞职信都写好了。白天趁吴世勋不在就收拾行李要走，哪里知道这人竟然杀回来，攥着信封直勾勾瞪着他不说不笑。他做贼心虚了，准备好的话一个字都说不出，被那股恨不能撕了他的气场压制，哪里能见到平日游刃有余的半分影子。

吴世勋把信封扔在地上，冷笑道：“你倒好，一走了之，打算剩我一个伤春悲秋是吗？”

张艺兴梗了下，岔开话题问吴世勋哪儿来的辞职信。

“你少管，回答我的问题。”

他叹气，又深呼吸，说道：“我们道不同，不如早点断个干净。”

吴世勋眯了眯眼睛没说话，长腿迈开跨去张艺兴面前。他个子高，加之正在气头上，一张俊脸黑着，一副凶神恶煞模样，站在那儿恶鬼似的盯着张艺兴。张艺兴却不着边际的想，幸亏阿勋的眼睛没有X光线，不然脸上早被烧穿两个洞。

这边厢他思想跑毛，那边厢的吴世勋突然凑过来咬他的嘴，放肆的，毫无章法的啃咬下唇那道浅痕。他被咬疼了，一点儿不客气的去咬吴世勋的舌头。

两人均吃痛，松开彼此，又喘着粗气瞪视彼此。像两头野兽。

吴世勋笑起来，舌头直直舔过面前人的左脸，再用指尖戳了戳生有酒窝的地方，而后歪着脑袋，皮笑肉不笑的开口：“滚他妈的道不同，老子现在就让你看看这条道究竟同不同。”

竟是连几米开外的卧室都不愿意去了，他被吴世勋摁在墙上强行扒了裤子后入。没有温柔的前戏，没有足够的扩张，就这么硬生生的挤开紧窄后穴大开大合的操干。疼，钻心的疼。张艺兴咬紧了后槽牙回头瞪吴世勋，他眼睛红红脸色苍白，怨恨的瞪着对方。

呼吸伴随热气凑过来喷在脸上，吴世勋哑着嗓子问：“道同不同？同不同”

张艺兴想骂脏话想极了，可声都没发出就被这人一口咬在颈侧，牙齿不轻不重的磨着那处皮肉，登时就软了腿，呜咽一声仰躺在吴世勋怀里。

正中下怀。维持这个姿势被抱去沙发上坐着，衣服也脱了，碍事的裤子也被扒了，双腿大张，跟小孩把尿似的坐在吴世勋胯上。先前蛮横的力气逐渐转变为温柔缱绻，又粗又硬的器官来回抽插穴眼儿，胀大的龟头撑开内里，肉刷子般的冠状沟碾磨着内里的每一寸软肉。欲望聚集在脑袋，快感聚集在胯下，张艺兴下面那根东西没出息的勃起了。

吴世勋在身后发出低笑，“兴兴，要我把你干射吗？”

他答不上话，只能回过头用困苦的表情看着吴世勋，末了，默许般扭起了屁股。

于是有两条结实有力的臂膀托起他两条腿，屁股跟着抬高，粗壮的性器官滑出去小半截，接着被放下，整根大家伙都塞进了屁股里，穴口被撑得平展失去弹性。反复了几十回都是这般缓慢却有力的操干，像钝刀杀人，不给他痛快活路。

“阿勋……别再折磨我了……”张艺兴开口求饶，一把软软甜甜的嗓音像一针春药注射进身后人的血管。

脑袋里嗡的一声，吴世勋红了眼，张嘴咬住对方最为敏感的颈侧，用力吸着，倏而换上舌头轻轻舔舐，也空出手抓揉凸起的乳尖，白净胸膛被抓得通红，张艺兴全身上下也泛起了潮红，下面那根不争气的东西开始往外流水。

吴世勋把人掰过来面对自己，满含欲望的眼睛舔过对方的每一寸肌肤，当目光停留到胸口，他舔了舔尖尖虎牙，张开嘴吸吮乳尖。吸奶似的，吸得啧啧作响。张艺兴觉得自己的魂儿都要被吸出来了，软着手脚缩在吴世勋怀中，吚吚呜呜的想求对方狠狠操他的屁股而不是只把肉棒放在屁股里却不动弹，奈何说出口的只有接连呻吟，一声高过一声的呻吟。

“阿勋……热……好热……”

吴世勋乜了眼空调，故意说道：“不是开着冷气吗？哪儿就那么热啊……”

张艺兴红着眼睛可怜巴巴看他，牵着他的手往自己胯下引，“这儿热，”又引去穴口，“这儿也热……”

吴世勋咬他的嘴，含糊不清回答：“自己想办法……”言毕，好整以暇靠着沙发背。

讨厌，着实讨厌。

但又有什么办法呢？这具身体早已对这个人食髓知味，离了这个人，他就是撸破皮都射不出来。

攀着对方的宽肩，张艺兴调了调呼吸，开始主动用后穴套弄粗壮的性器官，又是扭腰又是摆胯，却始终没多大快感，浑身好像蚂蚁咬，难受的紧。他语无伦次求吴世勋干他的屁股，怎么干都行，只要把他干射。

面对这般发骚发浪的张艺兴，先前那点窝火跑没影了，随即有些泛苦。

是跟妈妈大吵一架后跑出来的。去酒店找人，却被告知张室长递了辞职信，他掉头就往同居住处跑，甫一进门便看到两个行李箱，接着抱了一堆衣服傻了眼的张艺兴。来之前准备好的质问与劝说在那一刻消失殆尽，脑子里别的没有，唯独一个念头——不能让张艺兴走，不能。

吴世勋软了眼神，捧起面前人的脸颊，几乎用上前半生最温柔最恳切的语气说道：“兴兴，别走，哪儿都别去，就在我身边……”

眼泪不争气的跌出眼眶，张艺兴抱紧吴世勋，轻轻点头。

然而还是要走了，走得很远，可能一辈子都见不到的那种远。

张艺兴站在客厅环顾四周，已经订好晚上的机票，十几个小时后就站在大洋彼岸的机场了。两个行李箱安静矗立于玄关，家具被蒙上白布，使用次数最多的厨房被收拾得整洁一新，那些杯盘碗筷躺在纸箱里，等着他下楼扔进垃圾箱。

本以为会在这一刻心生不舍，终究是多虑。

他轻轻叹气，想起以前和好友的交谈，自己那番关于吴世勋的形容，脸颊有些发烫。

像个恋爱中的大傻子，净说些不着边际不过脑子的话。却不后悔。尽管走到今天这个地步，却一点儿都不后悔。

若这世上有后悔药，你吃吗？

不吃，坚决不吃。

张艺兴露出释然微笑，抱起那箱杯盘碗筷准备下楼。打开门的那一刻，半月多没见过的脸端端正正出现于眼前。

他愣住了，以为是做梦，一时半会儿没反应。

倒是吴世勋眨眨眼，又点点头，似乎在说别惊讶我来给你送行。

跟着一道进来的还有两大兜食材。吴世勋将食材一一摆放在料理台，期间揶揄张艺兴要走也不跟他说一声，说他“毁约”说他“不讲信用”。

明知这人是在同自己开玩笑，可即将一别数年的酸楚还是跑遍了全身，他站在那儿，有些不知所措。

“别愣着了，”吴世勋招呼他，“再给我做最后一顿饭吧，最后一次。”

温柔眼神朝他袭来，恍惚间回到了过去，吴世勋头一次央他做饭，瘪着嘴皱着眉，絮絮叨叨说家里没人不想吃外卖只想吃他做得饭。

时间到底是一个圆，他们兜兜转转回到了起点。另一个起点，筵席散去的起点。

满满的两大兜里有胖头鱼有上海青有干香菇，还有冬瓜和肉馅，以及一只处理干净的鸭子——是上次没能坐在一起吃的那顿饭。他又翻了翻，最底下竟然还有一盒蟹黄——离六月黄上市尚且有一段时间。

这人，真真是个馋猫。

“哪儿来的六月黄？”他问道。

吴世勋回他：“托酒店采购买回来的，去年就想吃面拖蟹，结果没吃上，今年怎都不能错过了。”

张艺兴没再说话，开始认真处理食材。先前收好的杯盘碗筷又一样接一样拿出来，他挽起袖子，轻皱着眉，有条不紊为他和吴世勋最后这顿饭忙碌。

蒸锅架上炉灶用来发干香菇，香菇上一定要淋几滴香油——吴世勋爸爸那本食谱里写过，香油是锦上添花，必不可少。再切了葱末和姜末与肉馅搅拌均匀，捏上几下就是一个圆圆的丸子。上海青去根，冬瓜切片，整整齐齐码在盘中。蒸一锅米饭，和面拖蟹一起吃。盐和料酒，葱结和姜丝，混在一起涂抹鸭子表皮，淋上酱油放上糖，隔水大火蒸。

吴世勋就在一旁看着，偶尔搭手帮忙，可小少爷被人伺候惯了，净帮倒忙。张艺兴嫌他烦，扔一筐洗干净的葡萄给他，命令小少爷老实坐那儿等着。

那么就等着。看那人站在暖黄灯下为他洗手作羹汤。

一时间，复杂情绪充斥四肢百骸。说不上是感慨还是惋惜，也没有什么想让时间停在这一刻的想法，就想这样静静的看着，将全身心都融入到这股氛围之中。

蓦然回首，如此缱绻的氛围竟犹如隔世。他走过去抱住张艺兴，歪头看这人熟练的处理胖头鱼，打趣道：“从前你最怕鱼，现在怕不是鱼害怕你。”

张艺兴笑了笑，说：“拜你所赐，像只猫，就爱吃鱼。”

吴世勋没说任何，只收紧揽着腰肢的手臂，半晌，闷声说道：“以前是我不好，总和你吵架。”

“没关系，都过去了。”张艺兴回头望向他，“该有一个新的开始了。”

“你听我说完。我总是仗着比你小几岁，任性的要求你顺着我的意思来，其实我心里特别害怕，怕你嫌我烦嫌我不懂事，怕你说走就走，所以想办法逼你别离开我。”他停了一会儿，继续说道：“包括后来我们分手这事儿。我当时真的怕了和你吵架和妈妈吵架，特别烦，就提出和你分手，我想，要是我们换个相处方式兴许就不会吵架了，说不定你也不会离开我。”松开了怀里的人，吴世勋像做错事的小孩子站在一步开外，眉头挑起，小心翼翼说：“我以为你不会答应的，毕竟这种要求太混蛋了，可你还是答应了，为什么啊？兴兴，为什么答应我？”

张艺兴放下手中食材，想了想，道：“要是我说我跟你想的一样，你信吗？”

吴世勋先是愣了一会儿，倏而弯起眉眼笑，“我信，你说什么我都信。”

就像被榔头狠狠地敲了下，心尖疼得手脚都要蜷缩成一团。

张艺兴攥紧藏在后背的手，深呼吸几次，挤出一个明亮的笑容，“开饭了，阿勋。”

阿勋，兴兴，只属于他们彼此的、却暌违已久的称呼在最后这刻跳出嘴边，取代了许许多多不能言明的情绪和眷恋，仿佛说出口的不再是称呼，是关于这段甜蜜且困苦日子的了结。

“那我就不客气了，兴兴。”

一顿饭吃得安逸舒缓，那道面拖蟹被吴世勋留在最后，他一口接一口的认真食下，细嚼慢咽，仔细品咂。张艺兴笑他什么时候改了狼吞虎咽的毛病，他怂怂肩膀，道，最后一顿了，让我留个念想。说罢，举起手边的高脚杯碰了碰张艺兴的杯子，站起身，郑重的、认真的说道：“张艺兴，祝你前程似锦。”

言毕，悉数饮尽。

“吴世勋，也祝你永远有口福。”

“谢谢你没有祝我百岁无忧。”

“你忘了我说过的？我不是什么善良的人。”

所以，哪怕知道你和我不同路也要去招惹你，去顺从你的要求，去为了你学那些让人头疼的菜肴，去答应你的混账条约。

我不善良，真的，一点都不善良。

临别前，吴世勋告诉张艺兴以前拍的照片已经整理好寄去国外的地址，后者有些诧异，问他怎么又想通了。吴世勋抿抿嘴，说道：“照片上的人是你，应该还你的，我们……我们两清了。”

张艺兴盯着他看了会儿，伸手问他要相机，理由是“从前都是你拍我，我想给你拍一次照片”。

他露出小孩子一般的惋惜神态，掏出手机递给张艺兴，“相机没带，用手机拍吧。”

没有环形灯，没有打光板，没有测光仪，就是很普通的、用手机拍下的照片。照片里的吴世勋安静站在树下，午后阳光穿透茂密枝桠照在他身上，碎片般的光犹如烙印，灼烧肌肤，留下看不见的痕迹。

张艺兴努力睁大眼睛好不让眼泪流出，嘴里喊着一二三，曾迷恋过、为之不顾一切的人留在了镜头里，留在了眼睛里。

“保重。”

“再见。”


End file.
